The Holly Grayson Adventures
by MidnightBlueConverse99
Summary: Holly Grayson has had the frights of circuses ever since her parents died. But when her older half-brother Percy decides to drag her and the gang out for a trip to Haley's circus, her fears are going to turn into a full blown nightmare. Filled with people from the past and a boy who seems to much to familiar to her backstabbing brother than she'd liked. REWRITTEN...again...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! :P**

**Sorry about all the craziness with posting a new version of this story. Yeah and if you were wondering what-the-Hades happened to me I'll explain.**

**So before Christmas I went on a cruise to the Bahamas (And holy crappers it was awesome! I mean compared to the cold place live in :P) The people on and at the islands were really nice too :3 Oh and dudes guess what?**

**I got to hug a dolphin! *_***

**..And dance with one.**

**...And kiss one. **

**They are sooooooo CUTE! ^_^**

**I also got gold in science fair (SHED AQUARIUM HERE I COME!) **

**Oh my god, and to think I have to do another year of science fair.**

**It was puuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeee torture. I hated it.**

**Anyways here's the story and I didn't tell ya peeps, but the pairings are still the same XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Percy Jackson series or The Teen Titans,**

**They all belong to Rick Riordan and...um DC I think. otherwise its either Cartoon Network. ^_^**

* * *

_Six years ago…_

A girl, no older than six, slept in a small bed. Her raven colored locks sprawled out messily onto her pillow. The child's chest rose and fell steadily underneath her blue blanket. Nothing could wake her it would seem.

Except, well…her brother.

"HOLLY! Wake up!"

A boy with black hair and brilliant blue eyes jumped on the sleeping girl's body. The little girl's eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of bright sea green colored eyes.

She looked confused, her eyes swiveling around until they met a pair of blue orbs peering right into her. "Richie?" The girl asked uncertainly.

"Holly wake up!" Said Richie excitedly, ignoring her question "Guess what today is!"

Holly frowned, her lower lip pulling into a pout of concentration. "Thursday…?"

Richie rolled his eyes. "It's our birthday silly! Today's April 1st."

Holly gasped, quickly pushing her older brother off her and slipping out of bed. She ran across the tiny trailer's floor until she reached her mother and father's room.

"_Mami, tati!" Mommy, Daddy_ she cried, jumping on their bed. "It's my birthday!"

Mary and John Grayson visibly jumped from their daughter's rude awakening. Mary rubbed away the sleep from her eyes. "Can you say that again sweetheart?" She asked, not having heard her daughter's first introduction properly.

By now, Richard had joined the rest of his family on the bed, practically shaking with as much excitement as his sister. "Today's our birthday!"

John smiled perfectly at his wife with a loving look. "It is their birthday, isn't it darling?"

The auburn haired woman returned the gesture by grasping her husband's hand, squeezing it, before turning to the children. "Happy Birthday Holly and Richard."

John Grayson smiled broadly, grabbing the two small children into a bear hug, ruffling their hair. "Yep, Happy Birthday kids."

Suddenly the trailer's door snapped open with a loud bang, followed by three voices singing as loudly as they could. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

The siblings were whisked away from their father being squashed by their three other relatives. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all crowed together in finality to their song.

A woman with fiery red hair and brown eyes knelt down before Holly and Richard.

"So, how old are you two again?" She asked.

Holly spoke first. "Six!"

Richard was next to go. "Nine!"

Yes, even though these siblings were three year's apart, their birthday's had both fallen the same day. April 1st, the first day of spring.

The woman with red hair smiled. "Well, happy birthday you little turds."

A boy in his late teens moved around the woman. He had black locks that curled at the ends and the Grayson blue eyes. "Hey _veri_!" _cousins_

"JOHN!" Shouted Holly, launching herself at her older, and favorite, cousin.

John caught her, stumbling back slightly. "Jeez Holly, what do you have? Super Strength or something?" He asked jokingly.

At this comment, if someone were to have paid attention, they would've seen the flicker of worry cross Mary's face.

Holly just laughed and brushed off it off. "I wish!" She exclaimed. "Then I could be like Wonder Woman and beat up bad guys!"

Her brother wrinkled his nose in a grimace. "Why Wonder Woman? I'd rather be Batman, he doesn't even have powers and he can beat the bad guys!"

John raised an eyebrow and eyebrow at both the younger children. "What about Superman? If I were to pick a superhero to be, it'd be Superman."

The three began squabbling over what hero would be better, while the adults watched in amusement.

"So, Karla," John, the older one, began, addressing the red haired lady. "Did you make the cakes?"

Karla smirked, "Sure did. Even bargained with old Haley to announce the kids birthdays during the show."

Mary gaped at her, drawing her knees up to her chest. "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

A man next to Karla rolled his azure eyes putting a hand to his chest. "Well I got the elephant trainers to spray paint the elephant's blue. The kids' favorite color."

"No, you didn't Rick."

Rick smiled beneath his Italian styled mustache. "You know me all to well." He said before giving Karla a kiss on the mouth.

"EWWW!" screamed a small girl's voice. "AUNT KARLA AND UNCLE RICK ARE KISSING."

Holly's mother cocked an eyebrow, leaping out of bed. "Oh, so you think kisses are gross, now do you?" She sauntered over to her little girl. "Because I was just about to come over and kiss you myself."

Mary wrapped her arms around her daughter and puckered her lips at her. Holly shrieked before wiggling out of her mother's grasp and running out of the trailer screaming.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

The older female acrobat turned head sideways with her hands on her hips, giving her family a look. "Who want's to prove this little bug wrong?"

Everyone raised a hand.

And that my friend is how the Graysons ended up chasing around their youngest member around the circus grounds in their pajamas.

* * *

Holly Grayson covered her mouth with her tiny hands to muffle her snickers.

She had picked the best hiding spot of all time.

The little girl had cocooned herself between two crates inside the deserted circus tent. It was slightly uncomfortable with her knees pulled closely to her chest, but otherwise it was fine.

The circus tent was quite spacious and tall. Enough to fit a huge trapeze stand, which Holly and her family performed from.

The tents walls were a glowing yellow color with a red trim. If a full crowd were to appear in the circus, the tent would then be filled with colorful lights emitting from young children's glow in the dark swords or glow sticks.

Holly squirmed slightly. She could never stay in place for long. Her fingers fidgeted with her long black hair, unconsciously retying a braid over and over again.

The sound of footsteps falling filled the arena, causing Holly to cover her mouth again.

_I gotta be quite, _She thought_ It's mami coming to catch me._

"Tony, what are we doing here again?" Said a deep male voice.

Holly scrunched up her nose. _Tony? I don't know a Tony at Haley's circus._

"To remind old Haley why you never say no to Tony Zucco." Another, more sinister voice was speaking.

Holly heard faint thud. Taking a risk she peered from around the boxes corner. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

There, only two crates away, was a knife embedded into the crate.

If possible, Holly's eyes widened even more when her mind registered that the man who was previously speaking had thrown the knife.

She ducked her head back into her little space between the wooden crates. Scooting as far away from the arena's circle, Holly buried her head into her knees.

_Mami… _Holly thought weakly. _Tati…_

Insane laughter was heard another man spoke. "So brother how are we going to teach him a lesson."

"Oh well you know, there might be…an _'accident'_ during one of his prized circus acts."

_Murder._

Holly gasped at the voice she heard in her head. It wasn't hers, she was pretty sure her voice didn't sound like a man.

_Who are-_ Her question was never finished, cut off by a voice speaking.

"Did you hear that?"

Holly panicked. _The bad men heard me! _

The voice was back again, _Run, Holly RUN!_

The warning was useless though because suddenly all Holly could do was freeze. Staring into a man's mix matched set of eyes.

"Ah, now what do we have here," The blue and browned eyed man purred. "A little circus freak it seems."

Holly cried out as the man snatched her by the hair. "Now where's your mommy and daddy?" He sneered.

When she didn't answer the man twisted her hair painfully.

"Answer me."

"I-I don't know."

"A shame," He spat. "What are you doing here brat, spying?"

Holly visibly cringed. "No, sir just playing a game of hide-and-seek."

"Hmph." Was all the person said.

Releasing her hair, he turned heel and walked a little ways away. He pulled a throwing knife from his jacket sleeve. Turing the blade slightly, he smirked cruelly as he saw the young girl's face twist into horror.

"Do you know who I am kid?"

"No."

"My names Tony Zucco." Running a finger down the edge of his blade. "What's your name kid?"

"M-my _mami_ told me n-not to t-talk to s-strangers."

Zucco flung his knife, which landed a few inches from Holly's hand. She yelped.

"Will you tell me your name now?" Asked Zucco.

"H-holly Gr-grayson."

This answer obviously delighted Tony Zucco from the glint in his eye. "A Grayson eh?"

Holly nodded.

"I hear your family does trapeze acrobatics at the circus."

Again, Holly nodded.

"It would be a shame you know," Started Zucco coldly. "If that trapeze line just…_snapped."_

The girl's heart missed a beat, her chest stilling for a millisecond.

_Holly._The voice was back again.

Tony Zucco took a view steps forward, another dagger in hand.

_Holly, grab the knife._

A few more steps forward and Zucco was towering over her.

_Holly, the KNIFE! _This time Holly listened.

At the last possible second, Holly had yanked the knife near her hand and rolled to the left, just as the mafia leader swung his blade in a downward motion at the place her body had been.

Zucco stumbled back, eyes widened in surprise. "H-how-?"

Holly didn't wait to give him an answer since she was already running, clutching the knife in her hand as hard as she could.

The door was only a few feet from Holly when two other men jumped in the way of her path. Skidding to a halt, she raised the knife blade shakily as if to scare the burly men.

One of the men with orange hair snorted. "Kid, if you're trying to scare us, it ain't working."

The girl's confidence sizzled slightly. _Why am I trying to scare them?_ She thought. _It's not like I could take them down…_ A light bulb went off in her head. _…But maybe I won't have to take them down by myself…_

Opening her mouth as wide as could, Holly let a scream out that would make even Bloody Mary jealous.

That's when all Hades broke loose.

The first to react were the two goons rushing at the girl like football tacklers. Zucco was next, swearing up a storm after realizing he only brought two knives to throw, one of which the insolent child had.

And lastly were the Graysons' reaction.

Six footsteps were heard rushing to the scene, and then three men, just as tall and muscular as Zucco's brothers, arrived.

"HOLLY!" they shouted, all noting the young girl being chased by large men.

Leaping into action, the Grayson boys rammed into the two Zucco's.

"HOLLY!" This time it was a female's voice.

Holly spun, tears streaming down her face. "_MAMI!"_

Mary tumbled towards her daughter wrapping her arms around her daughter's thin trembling body.

"Mom! I called the police! They're on their way!"

Mary Grayson pulled her little boy into a hug too. "Good thinking Richard."

As the men of the family fought it out, the females and youngest male of the Graysons hid out in a corner trying to avoid the brawl at all possible cost.

Suddenly there was a sound of metal whistling in the air and a weapon embedded itself into the dirt ground.

A batarang to be exact.

Richard's eyes grew by the second. "Batman…" He breathed.

A dark blur flew through the air. Untangling the Grayson men, the bat swooped in and rendered Zucco's brother's unconscious.

The mysterious man quickly tied up the goons, pinning them to a circus pole before taking a quick sweep of the grounds with his eyes. Not finding anything unusual he pulled out his grappling gun from his cape.

Holly sniffled wiping her eyes as she watched the bat. She had to stop him. He didn't get Tony Zucco.

"Wait!" the girl cried, escaping her mother's grasp running and grasping the dark crusader's cape.

The bat looked at the little girl clinging to him stiffly. "What?" He asked in his deep, gravely voice.

It took all of Holly's willpower not to shrink. "There's still one more bad guy."

Batman narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the girl. "I didn't see another man while I was here."

She seemed to hesitate, "I- I think he slipped away while everyone was fighting." The girl paused, glancing down sheeply. "He told me his name was Tony Zucco."

Holly felt the urge to show him the dagger, but decided against it, it would seem to suspicious, and not to count plain weird.

Batman gave tiny nod, addressing the girl. "I'll look out for him."

Holly Grayson's smile seemed to shine through all her tears. "You pinky promise?"

The girl held out her tiny hand, sticking out her pinky finger.

The Bat couldn't help but quirk his lip slightly into a chaste smile. "Pinky promise." He confirmed by wrapping his gloved pinky around the girl's smaller one.

Holly let go of his black cape and beamed. "Thank you Batman!"

With one little nod, the bat disappeared through the small hole at the top of the tent.

Holly skipped back to her mother her bear hugged her. When she turned to Richard, all poor Richard Grayson could do was stare and utter:

"Did you just make a _pinky promise_ with _Batman?"_

Holly giggled at her brother.

* * *

The mornings scare had been completely driven away by the time it was dusk.

The circus lights were shining bright attracting plenty of people to watch its performances for the night. Kids were laughing and screaming in delight as their parents dragged them inside the tent.

The show was set to begin in a half hours time and the Graysons had nestled themselves in the backstage area with the rest of the entertainers, all of whom were celebrating the two Grayson kids birthdays by singing to them.

They had cake the hour before and had open the presents from their family and friends only minutes ago. Although Mary and John had one more surprise for the children.

"HAAAAAPPPPPPYYYY BIIIIIIRRRRRTTTHHHDDDDAAAYYY TOOOOOOOOO YOUUUUU!" The circus members finished in unison, joyous laughter following.

Mary and John came up behind their children. Each placed a necklace and clasped it around their small necks, earning gasps from the younger kids.

"Pretty…" Gasped Holly as she examined the trinket.

Hanging from each necklaces cord was the symbol of the Flying Graysons. The symbol was a capital 'G' and a circle with a pair of wings on other side, spread out as if to fly. The only difference between the two small pendants was Holly's was a silvery platinum color while Richard's was a shining gold.

"Thanks!" Richard beamed up at his parents. Holly nodded in agreement.

Their parents smiled before ruffling the hair on top their heads. "Now hurry up and get in your costumes, we have one more surprise for tonight."

Holly and Richard rushed to the changing room, costumes in hand and stepped out minutes later in their outfits.

The costumes were the same as the other Graysons, green tights with a strip of black on the top of them to resemble a belt, and a tucked in skin tight red tank with the Grayson symbol.

Mary had shot down the idea of putting makeup on Holly at such a young age but allowed her to wear her hair in any way, which was just in a loose, but sturdy braid.

Richard was suddenly engulfed in a hug and pushed against the attacker like every time it happened. "Ohhhh! Richard, you look like my very own little Robin~!"

"Mom…" Dick said, pushing against his mother's face in her over dramatic act.

Holly just laughed when Mary moved on to her. "And Holly, you look like my very own little AngelFish~!"

Karla rolled her eyes and yanked her sister in law off the little girl. "Come on Mama Bird, we gotta make-up-fy you."

Karla swaggered over to the mirrors that lined the walls and began her work. She a applied a pretty pink coat to Mary's face. Then she added mascara and eyeliner to the woman's eyes.

Next Karla began her own make up. She painted her lips a deep red that brought out her equally as red hair, she put on mascara and eyeliner just like Mary except this time she put red eye shadow on her eyes.

"Done!" Cried Karla, thrusting her eye shadow tool in the air.

Mary rolled her eyes, gripping Karla's arm. "Come on! He'll be here any minute!"

"Who'll be here?" Asked John, who had both his cousins on top of his shoulders.

For a minute, his mother seemed to forget that she had a son and husband. Squealing like a teenager she said. "Bruce Wayne!"

"WHAT?"

"I know right he's so dreamy, such a hunk…" Trailed of Karla dreamily.

Rick rolled his eyes and tossed his wife over his shoulder and she yelped. "Hon, you're forgetting you're about ten years older than that 'hunk', as you put it."

The fiery red head smacked her husband. "A girl can dream."

John gave a "Ew, mom."

"Forget that!" Exclaimed Richard. "He's Bruce Wayne, millionaire of Gotham! He's practically the king of this city!"

Holly cocked her head to the side. "What does he look like?"

"Hot."

"Karla!"

Mary shushed everyone. "Quiet he could be coming-"

"Hello." Said a deep and amused voice.

The Graysons froze. Karla still thrown over Rick's shoulder, the two kids on top of their cousin's shoulder, and then Mary who looked panicked and embarrassed, and then John, who was observing the whole scene in laidback manner.

Rick was the first to act, throwing his wife from his shoulder. Holly giggled, at everyone's frozen expressions. "Are you Bruce Wayne!" she yelled.

Bruce looked slightly flustered. "Well, yes-"

"Cool!" Cried Holly, jumping off her cousin's shoulder. "Richie says that you're the king of Gotham! And Aunt Karla said you're-"

Karla slapped a hand over her niece's mouth. "Rich. I said you are rich."

Holly gave her a quizzical look. "No you didn't." But it came out muffled from Karla's hand.

Mr. Wayne arched an eyebrow. "Okay. Well I just wanted to say 'hi' and say good luck with the show tonight." He turned and left.

Holly pried off her aunt's hand. "Bye Bruce Wayne!" she shouted.

Bruce dipped his head at her, saying he heard her.

Rick leaned in towards Karla and staged whispered. "Nice save."

Karla blushed.

Meanwhile Mary narrowed his eyes at the retreating billionaire. "Rude. Didn't say hi to any of us personally."

"Well," Started Richard. "It's not like you said hi to him or anything either…"

He trailed off at his mom's look.

"I thought he was nice." Blurted out Holly.

John wrapped an arm around his wife, "Come one Mary the shows about to begin."

As if to prove his point the lights in the back room flickered, saying it was five minutes till performance.

Rick and John looked at their wife's. "A kiss for good luck?"

Mary and Karla gave each other a look before turning to their spouses and giving them a chaste kiss.

John tilted his head. "I never got why they do that."

"Mom says its some type of tradition." Explained Richard, leaping to the ground.

The Grayson's waited for all the acts to go until it was their turn.

"_AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, WE BRING YOU THE DARING AND WONDERFUL…FLYING GRAYSONS!" _Cried Haley, the ringmaster.

The family went out on stage like they always did in a series of cartwheels and flips.

"_AND TODAY, GIVE IT UP FOR HOLLY AND RICHARD GRAYSON CAUSE TODAY'S THEIR BIIIRRRRTTTTHHHHDDDDAAAAYYYY !"_

Richard and Holly gave dramatic bows to the crowd, coming back up with arms outstretch as if to soak up the energy in the room.

The crowd went nuts and started screaming and chanting a 'HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAYS TO YOU!'

The Graysons allowed their youngest members to show off by doing front flips and back flips in the arena.

"_NOW THE GRAYSONS ARE GOING TO START THE SHOW OFF WITH A BANG! SOMETHING NO OTHER TRAPEZE ARTISTS HAVE EVER TRIED TO DO….THEY WILL PERFORM THEIR SHOW WITH NO NET!"_

People in the audience gasped, whispering things like 'He can't be serious."

"_OH BUT I AM SERIOUS! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE SEEN THIS ACT IF YOU'VE SEEN THE GRAYSON'S PERFORMANCE IN THE PAST!"_

Holly and Richard took their seats at the edge of the arena. Their mother and father never let them participate in this act, it was too dangerous for younger kids.

The rest of the Grayson clan was climbing the latter up to the top of the acrobats stand and music began blaring on every speaker in the circus.

"_AND NOW WATCH THIS DAREDEVIL ACT FOR IT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"_

John and Rick went first, swinging back forth on the trapeze's, next game the girls who gripped each husband's hand, and lastly John Jr. joined the rest of the group, gripping his mother's thin ankles.

The first few acts were going great, Mary flip and Karla would kick John up so he'd fly over to his Uncles ankles and Mary was allowed to hang to Karla's ankles. Then the whole family was taken death defying dares, like spinning while twisting or climbing on top of each other for a new person to grip the trapeze bar.

It was towards the last act everything went wrong.

They were trying to accomplish a full body link, which would look like a giant bridge in the middle of the arena. John was gripping his mother's ankles and Rick was gripping John's ankles. He secured the trio by hooking his legs on the trapeze bar and cable.

Mary and John looked similar with John holding Mary's ankles and John holding them together with his legs hooked to the trapeze bar and cables.

All they needed to do was to have Mary and Karla latch their hands together and they had the 'Body Bridge' as Richard put it.

John was swinging and Rick was swinging, the girls hands were inches apart...

_SNAP!_

The wires on both trapeze bars broke.

From below Holly and Richards faces morphed into masks of horror.

"_MAMI!" _Cried Holly reaching out. _"TATI!"_

The most sickening part of the whole thing probably wasn't the screams as the family fell, but the sound of their bodies as they hit the ground. The sound of every bone in their body breaking. Leaving their bodies in horrible mess of disfiguration.

Richard and Holly ran to the arena where their parents, uncle, aunt, and cousin's body laid out before them in a crude display for everyone to see.

Tears streamed down the siblings faces and heartbroken sobs filled the air. Holly couldn't help but at least try to shake her mother awake as if it would suddenly heal her back to life. She glanced at her Aunt Karla, her crazy but lively Aunt Karla now laying on the ground, blood red spilling from her body.

Slowly the facts of the situation started flow into Holly.

"They're dead." Richards voice trembled.

Holly shook her head, lip quivering. She wouldn't believe that, they weren't dead…they were just- just…

She buried her face in her hands.

The siblings sat there on the bloodstained floor of the arena holding each other as they wept for their loss.

* * *

_Two days later…_

A graveyard is a really depressing place, especially on in Gotham.

Holly stood next to Richard limply holding his hand. The sea-green eyes that once were filled with happy playfulness were now broken that withheld no emotion at all.

She stared at the six graves that were dug into the ground. Each held a dead relative beneath them.

Her mother,

Mary Grayson

Her father,

John Grayson

Her aunt,

Karla Grayson

Her uncle,

Rick Grayson

And lastly, her cousin,

John Jr. Grayson

"Richie."

"Yeah, Holls?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

Richard hesitated on answering. Holly was looking up at him with such a heartbroken expression that he just couldn't bear to answer her truthfully. "Nothing Holls, we'll be together forever."

* * *

_Three days later…_

Holly whimpered as she watched Richie get beaten to the pulp by the older kids.

"Stop!" She kept screaming. "Stop it!"

This was the Gotham Orphanage, a horrible place. The system here was messed up, in Holly's opinion. The nuns were demons hiding in a layer of skin, evil things. The older kids in Gotham Orphanage were like the kings of this place, each day they felt the need to pick on a new kid. Apparently it was Richard and Holly's turn to be picked on.

Holly screamed as a nasty ginger girl pulled her by the braid.

"Ugly aren't you," Sneered Freckle Face, as Holly had dubbed her. "No wonder your parents left you, I bet they were just _dying_ for that fall to happen."

"Be quiet that's not true!"

"How would you know?"

"Shut Up!" shrieked Holly kicking out her feet, smacking the girl in the stomach.

Freckle Face dropped her screaming profanities while clutching her stomach. "You will die!"

Holly scrambled up and ran. She wasn't sure if Richard was following her or not but that didn't matter, she literally was running from Hell itself. Dashing to the right she flung open a door, hoping to god it was the closet she found the other day.

It was.

Shutting the door, Holly jammed the lock in.

She slid down the door letting out a sigh of relief.

"Brat!" cried Freckles, "Come out and I won't make your pain as horrible!"

Holly put her hands to her ears as the girl outside started to ram into the door.

"You!"

_THUMP!_

"Will!"

_THUMP!_

"DIE!"

This went on for what felt like hours. Finally, Freckle Face seemed to have stopped banging on the door.

Holly stayed paralyzed in her spot staring into the corner of the dim room. Her life sucked at the moment.

Holly jumped when she heard quick raps on the door. "Go away." She moaned into her knees.

"Holly." Said a muffled voice.

"What."

"It's me."

"Who's me?" Asked Holly.

On the other side of the door Richard rolled his eyes. "Richie."

Holly rushed to unlock the door. She swung it open a crack for Richard to slip in and quickly shut the door when he did, locking it once more. Turning around she gasped.

"Richie…what happened?"

Richard's eyes were rimmed with an ugly black and purple color. His nose was obviously damaged quite a bit, and bruises stained his cheeks. His sister's hand touched a bruise and he winced.

Holly jumped and retracted her hand. "I'm sorry."

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Richard quickly pulled her into a hug, ignoring his bruised ribs. "Hey, its not your fault." He whispered comfortably.

"How can you say that?" Sobbed Holly, gripping his shirt and crying into his shoulder. "The only reason you're getting so beat up is because you keep protecting me!"

"So what Holly, it's better than watching you, my younger sister, get beat to the pulp while I just stand back and watch."

"Yeah, but I feel so useless, like I can't do or stop anything."

Holly gripped to her brother and put her cheek to his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Richie?"

"Hmm Holls?"

"Do you miss _mami_ and _tati?" _

Richard pulled back and gave her a funny look. "Of course I do."

"Do you miss aunt Karla?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss-"

"Holly I miss everyone." Said Richard firmly.

Holly sniffled. "I wish they were here."

Her brother gave a pained smile. "They are here."

"No they aren't." His sister glanced down and whispered. "They're dead."

"Holls look at me." Holly stared at Richard's face intently. "They are here," Richard grasped Holly's hand and moved it right where her heart was. "Right there to be exact. In our hearts and guess what?"

"What?"

"They're watching over us right now, at this very moment."

Holly took this all in and hugged her brother again. "I still miss them."

"I know, so do I."

Richard pulled Holly closer to him as she cried, sliding down the closet's door slowly into a sitting position. Holding her close and comforting her till she fell asleep.

This is all it seemed like the Grayson children we're doing these days. Crying and trying to comfort each other best they could.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Richard was being sent away.

Holly sat on her cot as she blankly watched her brother pack his few belongings.

The nuns (demons) said that Richard Grayson was becoming too much of a disturbance to the facility.

_Violent,_ they would say, _Putting the other kids safety at risk._

Holly had scoffed at their statements. Her brother a safety hazard while other, much older kids were beating the crap out of other children.

This was unfair.

Richard placed his last item in his bag, his mother and father's last gift to him, the necklace with the Grayson pendant.

"I guess I'm ready to go." Sighed the boy.

Richard ran his hand through his dark hair, messing it up even more. His eyes were sad and had gaunt shadows underneath them, his face was pale and his cheekbones seemed to stick out more than usual.

_He looks like death, _Thought Holly grimly. She glanced down at her own malnourished body. _And apparently so do I._

Picking herself off the bed, Holly reached over to her brother and gave him hug.

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" She asked into his shirt.

Richard smiled sadly; knowing the likely hood of that happening was close to one and a million.

"Of course we will."

* * *

__**AHHHHHH! **

**SO LONG ^3^**

**Hoped you liked,**

**NOW REVIEW!**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I updated my other story if anyone's interested :P**

**Anyways, I have to tell you guys something….I know I said I didn't wear make up but, I've crossed to the darkside.**

**But really I only wear foundation. And like, really, really lightly because I hate the crap. But if it covers the acne I guess I'm cool with it *****shrugs* That's all I wear…I swear, and it really doesn't look like I'm wearing any and it's the only makeup I think I'll let touch my face for a next good ten years. I mean that's all I need to wear really, can't put eyeshadow on for crap :P, eyelashes too thick and dark so theirs no need for eyeliner or mascara, and I only allow chapstick on my lips. **

**But anyways, I've been like addicted to these books called the ****Unwanteds**** by Lisa Mcmann (I meeting her! ****) Their really good. READ THEM. Their like a ****Harry Potter**** and ****Hunger Games**** book mixed in one **

**Anyways, the second chapter of The Adventures of Holly Grayson!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**nor **_**Teen Titans**_

_5 years ago…_

"Congrats Holly Grayson, you are being moved to an orphanage in the New York City area."

I stared blankly at the nun in front of me. Am I supposed to be happy about this?

"Tomorrow at eight a.m. a woman by the name of Rosa Sonata will be here to pick you up. So wake up early enough to have some breakfast and pack." The nun blinded me an utterly fake smile. "That is all."

I slipped out of the wooden chair and walked out of the room. Stumbling through the corridors in a haze, I finally reached the dorms, and fell into my cot.

Life sucked.

It's been a year since the _incident _and I was still getting used to not waking up to the loud yet comforting sounds of the circus. I was still getting used to the fact that I was in an orphanage, rather than a circus tent surrounded by family and friends. Here I wasn't even given the decency to do my acrobatics, like I had at home. Nor could I show any of the tricks I learned from the clowns I used to be friends with. I couldn't tame a lion or liger with the tamer, Jonah Sahara. Or play with the small pups that performed each night doing wild tricks. I couldn't even go and visit old Jack Haley, the owner and ringmaster of Haley's Circus, the closest man I had to a grandfather.

But the thing that hurt the worst was that my parents and other blood relatives were dead. Taken from me doing the thing we all loved so much. Murdered, in front of hundreds of others; and myself in a place where only smiles and laughter are supposed to be inspired from. Not screams of horror and tears. And knowing all of this has changed me forever. Broken and scarred, never to be able to look at a circus the same way, or feel the rush of excitement of visiting one ever again. To only feel paranoia, sadness, and fear every time I enter one.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the images playing behind my lids. Moisture built up from underneath and I hastily wiped it away. Crying was for the weak. I had learned that after my first month here after all the taunts and beatings from older kids.

_Get a hold of yourself Grayson! _I screamed at myself _Now is not the time for breaking down! You used up that privilege ever since you heard about the news on Richard!_

Oh, great. After taking almost eight months of trying to get over my brother, I am once again reminded of him. The stupid jerk, I couldn't believe I once looked up to him. All he did was leave me! After four months of heartbreak wondering where on earth my brother had been relocated, I'm assaulted with the news of him _not _even being in an orphanage. Apparently he had been taken under the wing of Bruce Wayne as his new ward a _few days_ after being relocated to the other orphanage. Apparently it had been major gossip for the past few months, and even now it still was, they were recapping the whole story after spotting the two at one of Wayne's Fundraiser Balls.

I remember staring at that new TV in the Rec room and feeling my heart breaking, flaking away until all that was left was a tiny skeleton of what it once was. From that day, I swore I wouldn't let anyone come so close to me that they could break through that barrier that surrounded my heart. I never ever want to feel like that again, it was like watching my family fall to the ground all over again. The only emotions swirling inside me were anger, sadness and pain. It hurt, it hurt so much….

I ball up my sleeve and shoved it in my mouth, biting down onto the fabric so hard my teeth hurt. God. I need to calm down. I let go of the sleeve and swiped my palm across my head, shutting my eyes. Maybe I just needed to rest….

So, falling into exhaustion, I let sleep welcome me with opening arms.

_**Lllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn nnnnnnnnnneeeeee**_

I woke up to the shrill honk from a car horn. Blinking blearily, I glanced at my window to see the golden light of morning streaming through the ratty torn curtains.

_Morning….eight a.m…..Rosa….._ I froze at my thoughts. _HOLY COW! WHAT TIME IS IT?!_

Rolling out of bed I hurriedly snatched my blue backpack from underneath my bed and stuffed a shirt, two pants, underwear, and a sweater in the bag. Slipping my hand underneath my mattress I snatched my dagger and hid it in my small Ugg brown boots that once belonged to some other girl who was kind enough to donate them to me. Though I doubt she ever used them for the purposes I did. I threw my other shoes, a pair of too small ratty converse in my pack. Lastly I clasped my necklace around my neck, hiding my pendant underneath my shirt. I didn't need people stealing the shining silver necklace I got as last present from my folks.

Shouldering the pack I raced threw the halls until I made it to the front foyer. Glancing at the clock on the wall I nearly sighed.

_Okay, only 3 minutes late…not bad Grayson…_

While I was heaving and panting a nun walked by and gave me a disgusted look. I mentally stuck my tongue out at her, and when she turned at the other hall, I proceeded to make ugly faces at her wake.

I stopped when I heard an amused voice. "Hello, I'm Rosa Sonata. I'm looking for a Holly Grayson?"

I turned around giving a sheepish grin. "That's me."

Rosa was quite young; she looked only 19- and was really pretty. She had silky black hair delicately curled; her almond shaped pearly blue eyes sparkled against her pale complexion. Lip-gloss shined along her pink lips and eyeliner and mascara lined her eyes and lashes perfectly making her blue irises pop. Rosa wore a baby blue shirt that stopped at her elbows; she accessorized it with a black vest that buttoned on the side. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and wedges that laced up like sneakers in the front. On her wrists dangled a set of bangles, and one lone charm bracelet with little silver hearts and doves hung on her other wrist.

Rosa held out her hand. "Nice to meet ya' Holly. You can just call me Ro."

I grinned taking her hand; her nails were all manicured to perfection. "Nice to meet you to…Ro."

Ro smiled, then frowned looking around. "Place is kind of gloomy isn't?"

I looked around, thinking back to every beating, taunt, and lack of nourishment I've received from this place. "Yeah, it kind of is."

Ro must've noted how quiet my voice turned, and changed the subject. "So…do I have to inform someone about taking you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think they'd really care if you didn't tell them."

She looked slightly worried. "M'kay then, I'll just leave a note."

Out of her back pocket she pulled a purple gel-pen and small pink notebook. Scribbling quickly she hastily ripped the paper leaving the note on the small wooden table. Beaming at me, she opened the door. "Come on, let's get out of this town Holly. I have a feeling you'll like New York a whole lot better than this dump."

Smiling softly, I stepped outside, letting the sun kiss my face for the first time this year. Despite the cold chill that blew in the early morning, I felt a warm feeling in my chest. My small smile turned into a full out grin.

Rosa shut the door behind her. Seeing my face she smiled. "It feels good doesn't? Like you're stepping into a whole new life. A good life, am I right?"

I nodded. "How would you know that?"

Ro sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder and lightly steered me towards her car- a white van with the wording: _Delphi Strawberry Picking Co. _on the side. A little weird since she's taking me to an orphanage…

"Once upon a time, exactly seven half years ago, when I was around eleven," She began, "I was an orphan residing in this same exact orphanage." Ro opened my door and shut it while I crawled in and she opened hers, starting the car to life.

I looked up at her from my seat, "Really?"

She nodded firmly. "Yup. Before he died, my father and I used to live here in Gotham City. He was killed while doing his job. He was a policeman, if you were wondering." She filled in. "Officer Joe Sonata, he was awesome. I remember every Sunday we would go out for ice cream before visiting the station to visit the police dogs, who were actually quite nice…. Anyways, one afternoon while getting ice cream, a man tried to rob ole' man Jefferson, the ice cream shop owner. My father took his gun out from his waistband," Ro bit her lip, squeezing the driver's wheel till her knuckles turned white. "But I had screamed, alerting the thug. It was too late, my father had shoved me under the table and turned to fire the first shot, but…the robber had beaten him to it. I remember watching his body fall, his eyes glaze over and the blood seep through his grey shirt. The only thought running through my head was _my fault…._ The man immediately ran, taking most of the money he'd already stolen. I tried doing what I had seen in movies, apply pressure to the wound, but I ended up just getting blood all over my hands. By the time the police came, he was dead." A single tear dripped down her cheek, and I put my hand on her shoulder, telling I was there to help. Taking a shaky breath she continued, her eyes narrowing on the freeway. "He deserved a better, more honorable death. Not death by a stupid amateur robber's gun. When the police sent me to the Gotham Orphanage for the Unfortunate, I was hell bent on finding his killer."

She laughed a little sending me a sideways look. "Forgive my language."

"I didn't care about anything, nothing. I let the kids beat me up, steal my food, and taunt me. I was too busy planning out my master plan of vengeance against the killer, when I was transferred," She glanced at me nervously, "to an orphanage in New York City."

My jaw dropped. Just like me…

"The man who brought me over was named Chiron, he didn't drive because well, he was paralyzed from the waist up, but his good friend Argus drove who's kinda quiet. Anyways, Chiron sat in this very van, and had a conversation with me. It totally changed my point of view. He told me stories of men and women, who were too caught up in their revenge that they weren't even themselves anymore. He told me of people who went into battle, but were killed because they were blinded with too much vengeance." Ro grew quite. "He said that would be me if I continued living how I was. He offered help, to take me away from Gotham to a place where their were dozens of kids like me, erase the pain, start my life as I should've and learn to forgive my father's killer. I took his offer and it was the best decision I ever made in my life."

Ro took a deep breath, her eyes still on the road driving. "Holly, I came to Gotham to help you to. To bring you to a place full of children who are special in their own ways like yourself. Chiron asked me to drive up here to come and get you just as he had done for myself many years ago, and I'm saying this honestly. If you decline, it's all right because the next few things that come out of my mouth may not make sense at all; but I'd like you to know that if you decline the offer you will regret your choice." Rosa stared straight into my eyes, making me wonder how she was driving so perfectly at the moment.

Making up my mind I nodded my head urging her to go forth in her story.

"Okay, well have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?"

**lllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne eeeeeee**

Ro stared at me expectantly, chewing her burger from McDonalds. "Well?" She asked, mouth full.

I opened my mouth to say something but no sound left. Instead I took my soda out of its little drink holder inside the car and took a long swing. Licking my lips I answered back to her. "I don't know."

She got a deadpanned look on her face. "You…don't know?" She laughed. "Holly out of all the demigods I've tried to recruit, you're probably one the only kids whose answered to me like that. I usually get the straight up 'no' or 'yes', or the occasional 'you're as crazy as the Joker' comments. "

Ignoring her, I popped a fry into my mouth. I really had no idea what to do. I mean I was just told that _the_ Greek Gods were real. And after hearing everything coming out of Rosa's mouth I decided that no, this lady did not belong in Arkham Asylum. I mean sure her story was _really _crazy and _really _farfetched, but she had proof to back her up.

Rosa had told me about magical weapons some demigods were given from their parents or that the demigods made themselves. Ro had proved her point by showing off her own weapon.

"όπου and καρδιά" She kept calling them, "Dove, it means Dove in Greek and Heart in Greek."

Her weapons were actually her charm bracelet, when she pulled a tiny heart off the chain, a bronze sword with an etching of a heart appeared, καρδιά. When she pulled a dove a pair of shimmering bronze brass knuckles with little spikes on top of them and wing etchings on their side appeared, όπου. If she pulled both charms a sword and one bronze brass knuckle appeared.

"It was my twelfth birthday gift," Ro explained, "Even though Aprodite's children aren't often hunted by monsters, I think my mother felt the need to give me weapon's to protect myself since I'm always sent on these type of missions for the quest of powerful half-bloods."

I had glanced at her confused after hearing that comment. "Am I a powerful half-blood?"

Ro had quickly sealed her lips after that.

But then their was downsides to this whole 'the-Greek-Gods-are-real-and-really-you're-a-demigod' story. Like the fact that it meant one my parents had cheated. Which was impossible, since I knew for a fact John and Mary Grayson were head over heels over each other. They would've done anything for each other. Knowing that if I were a demigod, it would mean my mom or dad had an affair with someone else.

I groaned, twisting my black locks in my fists. "This makes sense yet it doesn't!"

"Why?" Asked Ro, "How does it not make sense?"

"It, it just doesn't!" I exclaimed, "I mean the Greek Gods real?! And me a demigod, ha, yeah right! Besides my parents were in _love _with each other, they'd never cheat on one another! L-O-V-E! LOVE!"

Ro took a drink from her Coke. "Then how does this all make sense?"

I dropped my hair my face falling. "Because it would explain a lot of things."

Rosa had an expression on her face like she knew everything that would come out of my mouth in the next minute. "Like what things?"

I hesitated. "Well, for one the traits of a demigod. You said they couldn't stay still for long; always moving," As if to prove my point, my fingers thrummed against the dashboard unwillingly, "And that when we look at words, the letters look all messed up and rearranged." Like right now the fast food bag spelt out _MDlndaco's _not _Mc Donald's. _"I have them, I have those problems."

Rosa nodded. "Nearly every half-blood has ADHD, that's the name for the constant moving, and Dyslexia, that's where it's hard to read English words since they don't look like how they would to someone else."

"Yeah, and then I remember you told me about how sometimes you can notice or you've been in a situation yourself where it just makes no sense. I remember when I four we went to an aquarium and the fish _talked _to me. Or once there was an earthquake at on of the places Haley's Circus were performing at, and I didn't even feel it. While everyone else was falling towards the ground, I was walking perfectly fine. And I swore, when I was at that orphanage I saw a nun with a forked tongue and razor sharp teeth and a boy with hoofs! I thought I was going crazy."

Ro looked slightly unnerved. "_Di Immortals, _I hadn't even spotted my first monster at seven and did you say the _fish talked to you?"_

"Um, yeah….is that weird for a demigod?"

Ro got over her shock, shaking her head. "What of course not! I've seen kids talk to _plants _Holly, that's about as crazy as that."

I took a shaky breath. "Oh, okay. And one more thing I noticed, I don't have the Grayson blues."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "The Grayson blues?"

"Well, as you know my parents were performers in a circus, I think everyone knows that just by hearing my last name, but every child who has the Grayson blood in them is born with blue eyes. Every single child," I spoke seriously, "But I don't have them, mine are this weird bright shade of green." I turned towards her, showing off my irises.

"Weird…" Murmured Rosa. "They look just like Po-" She stopped herself, slapping a palm to her mouth.

Excitement crawling through me, I leaned over gripping her armrests. "Who?! Who do my eyes look like?"

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry Holly. It's not my place to tell you who I think your parent is, the rules are that the god themselves must claim you. Remember I told you that?"

I pouted slumping back into my chair. "Yeah, you said when Aphrodite claimed you, she made you look like a model, then claimed you with a glowing white dove symbol above your head."

Ro chuckled. "Yep, each and every god had their own way of claiming, like for one Demeter child I remember her mom had vines carry her up through the air before having a wheat symbol appear above her head. It was quite the show."

I smiled, that did sound kind of cool. "Hey Ro, how did you find me?"

She laughed, "Remember how you told me you saw a boy with hoofs?" I nodded, "His name is Woody Trot, he's a satyr."

"That's a goat person right?"

"Yep," laughed Ro, "Satyrs scout out demigods by going under cover in orphanages, schools, and foster homes, and then call us awesome half-bloods over at camp to come and pick you guys up when they catch your scent as a demigod."

"Oh." I blinked. "Sounds kind of crazy."

"Yeah, it sorta is." She admitted. "So have you made your decision?"

I thought for few minutes, but in reality I had already made up my mind five minutes ago. "I want to go, I want to go to camp."

Ro smiled. "Good choice kid, I know you'll love it their. Lets just get rid of this trash and we'll go."

**Llllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiinn nnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee**

It took two hours and forty minutes before we made it to Camp Half-Blood.

"It's just a hill with a pine tree." I stated.

Ro laughed. "The camp's on the other side of the hill Holly, we wouldn't want nosy mortals finding our camp now would we?"

"But what about that stuff? The Miff? No, wait the Mift!"

She ruffled my hair. "Nice try kid, but no it's the Mist. And even though the Mist works, it's better to be safe than sorry in case the Mist fails, so if it does the camp won't be in plain sight for prying eyes."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah."

I walked up the hill with Rosa until we reached the top. Ro placed her hand on the giant pine's trunk. "This here is Thalia's tree, she helps keep the borders up around camp so monsters don't break in."

"Why is it called Thalia's Tree?" I asked

Ro sighed with sad eyes. "About three years ago a trio of demigods were escorted to Camp Half-Blood by a satyr by the name of Grover Underwood. Sadly, the mission didn't go according to plan. While coming to Camp Half-Blood the demigods attracted a horde of monsters. The three demigods names were Luke Castellan son of Hermes, Thalia daughter of Zeus, and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." I gasped, from what Ro told me, that would attract a lot of monsters. "Grover had fallen unconscious during part of the fight, leaving them to fend for themselves. But there were too many monsters to fight off, so as a final resort to save her friends, Thalia sacrificed herself." Ro's hand tensed on the trunk. "Luke and Annabeth made it over the Camp's border, dragging Grover along with them, but Thalia…she wasn't so lucky. Just before she was about to die, to keep her alive, her father turned her into a Pine Tree."

I looked wide-eyed at the tree I front of me. "You don't mean…"

"That this is Thalia? Yes I do. Zeus made this as some sort of trade/gift thing for camp. Keep Thalia alive with no harm, and the magical properties in the tree will hide and keep the camp safe."

"Woah…" I breathed and gently touched the trunk, it was surprisingly warm probably because of the magic that ran through its veins keeping it and the person inside it alive.

Cautiously I asked another question. "Are Annabeth and Luke still here?"

"At camp?" She questioned and I nodded. "Yep, their year-rounders, just like you'll be. You'll meet them, Luke is the head of the Hermes Cabin, where all the newbies reside in until they are claimed. And I'll have Annabeth help you get used to camp life, since she came here around your age."

"What about you?" I questioned. "Why can't you show me around camp?"

Ro's face looked down at me sadly. "I'm sorry Holly. I really wish I could stay but when I take you to the Big House I gotta saddle up for a drive all the way out in California for a demigod. But I'll Iris-Message you when I can, people here will explain that to you. Besides this is my last trip. When I come back I'll hang with you for as long as you want! You got that."

I tried to sound upbeat even though I felt kind of down. "Okay."

She smiled, snaking an arm around my shoulders. "Now come along youngster! Your journey is about to begin!"

**Lllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeee ee**

We finally made it to the Big House with minimal stares, which was a bonus. The air smelt like strawberries from the strawberry patch that was a little ways away, and the air was a comfortable warm temperature.

Ro and I approached two men who were playing Pinochle. "That's Chiron," Ro pointed to the man in the wheelchair with a beard, tweed jacket and kind face, "He's a centaur and the man who brought me here." She confirmed then pointed to the other man, who wore a horrible Hawaiian shirt the clashed with his purple track pants and Nike shoes. "That's Mr. D, or Dionysus the god of wine." She then whispered in my ear. "Be careful, he's really cranky."

"I heard that Toga."

I giggled softly at Rosa's scowling face. "Rosa, it's Rosa Mr.D."

"Whatever, Roeta."

Hearing Ro growling slightly made me want to burst out laughing, but a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Ah, so you must be the lovely Holly Grayson."

I looked towards the man named Chiron. "Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you."

Chiron smiled, pushing up in his wheelchair to have horse legs step out from the chair like it was a box. Chuckling he trotted over and took my hand shaking it. "I'm guessing you know I'm a centaur since your not screaming or fainting." I smiled faintly. "I presume Ms. Sonata filled you in about the Greek Gods." Once again I smiled and nodded.

Clapping his hand on my shoulder he spoke. "Then we shall begin the tour, I'll introduce you to Ms. Annabeth Chase and Lu-"

I slipped out of his grasp. "Wait," I said holding up my palms. "Don't…don't tell them my real name. Please, I don't want to be known as Holly Grayson anymore. That part of my life is done, forever."

It really killed me inside to say this, but it had to be done. I knew for a fact that if I went by the name of a girl who used to perform at a circus with dare devil acrobatic family; I wasn't going to be treated like a normal demigod. People would send me pitying looks when they thought I wasn't looking and they would taunt me…. like at the orphanage. As much as it hurt to get rid of the last thing from my old life I needed it gone.

Chiron gave me a calculating look, I had a feeling I wasn't the first demigod to ask him this favor. "Are you sure Ms. Grayson, keeping a secret like this may inflict hurt or danger on others in the future."

I bit my lip, this was going to be really selfish but…. "Yes, I'm sure."

Chiron sighed, "If you are sure, then I'll present you by the name of Holly Mendez. Your first name is common enough that I doubt anyone will accuse you of being Holly Grayson."

I beamed at him. "I like that…Holly Mendez. Thank you Chiron. And please don't tell any one my true identity," I turned towards Rosa with pleading eyes, "You too."

Ro sighed, "I guess it's due able, kid."

Then timidly I approached Mr. D with the same thing. "Dionysius sir, can you-"

"Yeah, yeah Jolly, I got it, tell no one."

I smiled, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Turning to Ro, I engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you for finding me and keeping my secret Ro! You better Iris Message me while you're gone!"

Ro smiled down at me ruffling my hair. "KK kid. Ask Chiron how you Iris-Message in case you want to contact me instead."

"Okay." I gave a toothy grin.

"Good luck, Rosa," Called Chiron as he helped me climb onto his back. "Be careful."

Ro smirked, "When am I not Chiron?"

Chiron smiled. "Do you want me to answer that question truthfully or not?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha ha, I get it Chiron I can take a hint."

"That my dear, you can," Spoke Chiron. "But please Rosa on this next trip, try to come back with the child like you had with Holly. I don't want you coming back with _another _trashed van from monsters"

Rosa nodded firmly. "Got it Chiron," Smiling at me she saluted, "See ya' round kid."

I waved to her, "Bye Rosa!"

We watched Ro until she faded beneath the Hill's horizon.

"Okay Ms. _Mendez_," I noticed how Chiron emphasized my new last name. "Let's begin this tour."

**Lllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiii nnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee**

The tour was really fun, I especially liked visiting the cabin area, and it was cool how each cabin was designed specifically on the traits of which gods' house it was. I met Annabeth and Luke too. Luke was about six years older than me and was really nice, despite the cruel scar that ran across his face. He kind of reminded of one those surfer dudes, really chill and nice. Annabeth was only three years older than me and was really nice, she told Chiron she would help me around camp for the time being.

It was dinnertime now, and I was sitting at the Hermes Cabin table. The Stoll Twins, who I'd met when moving into the cabin were messing around with their brothers and sisters with small pranks. I laughed at one of them, where Conner was distracting his sister and Travis came up behind her and started making funny faces behind her back. A harsh clapping of a hoof slamming into marble brought my attention to the front along with every one else.

Chiron smiled. "Ah, thank you children for your attention. As I know there are not many of you and have probably already heard the news of our new camper, but I'd just like to introduce her to everyone once more. Everyone meet Ms. Holly Mendez!"

I stood up and smiled shyly waving to the crowd of half bloods as they cheered and stomped on the ground. For only twenty some campers, they were really loud.

Chiron stomped, signaling he had another announcement. I sat down in my seat and listened. "Campers! Tomorrow night the Hunters will be coming for a visit for a few weeks, please show them your finest regards."

A lot of the campers scowled and grumbled. Leaning towards Travis I asked, "Who are the Hunters?"

"A bunch of bi-" He started, before one of his sisters smacked him.

"Really Travis, children are present!" She pointed towards me giving him a look.

Travis rolled his eyes, "Whatever Jess, I'm pretty sure this kid can take a few swears without being scarred for life."

Jess rolled her eyes pushing her palm out to me to shake, "Jessica Shapiro daughter of Hermes, and sister to these idiotic twins." She playfully shoved her brothers.

Smiling I grasped her hand. "Holly Mendez, unclaimed. Do you know who the Hunters are?"

Jessica snorted braiding her dishwater blonde hair over her shoulder, "Who doesn't?" I sent a pointed look and she apologetically grinned, "Sorry, newbie, forgot. Anyways, the Hunters are a group of girls who have taken an oath to serve underneath the maiden goddess Artemis's protection and hunt monsters alongside side with her."

I'm confused, "What's so bad about them?"

Connor let out a short laugh, and Jess sent him a dirty look before continuing, "The hunters….are kind of anti-boyish. Since Artemis is a maiden goddess she doesn't have kids, doesn't date, nothin'. So when you become a hunter, part of your oath is to swear off boys for the rest of your life. Whenever the Hunter's come to camp, most of the campers here don't see eye to eye with them…and the hunter's don't take that lightly…"

"Psh, no kidding," Spoke Travis, "Last time when one of the Apollo boys tried to hit on them, they hog-tied him to Thalia's Pine stripped to his underwear, leaving him to hang their by his ankles."

"Their a little harsh," Admitted Jess.

Conner snorted, "Their evil! Their always reeking havoc here…. and they always beat us in Capture the Flag! Mercilessly!"

I shrugged, "I still don't see what's so bad about them."

Conner and Travis hissed at me, withdrawing away from me muttering, "SHE'S ONE OF THEM!"

Jess rolled her hazel eyes at me. "Ignore the twits."

Nymphs started filing out into the Pavilion with platters of food. Burgers, pizza, fruit salad, anything you could think of except for…drinks.

"What do we drink?" I asked.

Jess's eyes lit up, "Oh! You don't know do you! Just hold your goblet and think of whatever you want to drink, but nothing alcoholic and it will with it."

I glanced at her skeptically, "Anything?"

"Anything."

So, holding my goblet I thought of my favorite drink _ever. _

_Mister Haley's Famous brew of hot coco…_

And low and behold the goblet filled with the steaming sweet liquid, whip cream, and just as Mister Haley always did _just _for me, a dash of blue sprinkles on top.

I put a hand to my mouth, eyes watering. It _worked._

"Wow," Commented Connor, who'd gotten over his little tidbit, "That _smells _and _looks _good." Noticing how I was just staring at the cup, he asked, "Holly? You okay?"

Brushing away the unshed tears, I sniffled and grasped the cup. "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, sipping the warm drink, "I'm perfectly fine."

The rest of the night was somewhat of a blur after that. Who knew just one cup of coco could do that to a girl?

All I really remembered was smiling right before I fell asleep.

_Maybe this isn't so bad…._ I thought sleepily _….At least I didn't lose everything about my old life now…._

**AHHHHHHHHHH! Hoped you liked it! Oh and I forgot to say, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS XD **

**Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey **

…**You all can calm down. No need for angry mobs holding torches and pitchforks, I'm here. Again, sorry about the delay. Like seriously, I'm REAALLY sorry about that.**

**But if you all need someone to blame, blame the person I've been blaming.**

**That nasty old fiend called 'Writer's Block'**

**Anyways, yeah. I'm on Summer Vacation like every other kid here in the USA. And you know how it's supposed to be like hot? Well, it really hasn't been up here. This is the only week I can say for certain it's been up in the high eighties. Kind of nice.**

**Before I do the disclaimer, I just need to know. For all you Mortal Instruments fans out there, HOW EXCITED ARE YOU FOR THE FLIPPING MOVIE! Cause I am! Also, I'm not the only one out there who thinks the Infernal Devices series is better than the Mortal Instruments series, right?**

**I mean, come on, think about it. Everything is so much **_**better. **_**Especially the characters, not saying that I hate Jace and Clary and the other TMI characters at all but…come on. HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE THEM? Especially since Tessa, Will, and Jem got that whole 'Golden Trio' vibe but notched up a bazillion and five degrees higher with a love triangle to top it off too. And for everyone who's read 'Clockwork Princess' weren't you just like bawling at the end? Cause I was. So sad.**

**Anyways…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**HOLLY POV**

"Holly?"

"Hey," I greeted Jess without turning to look at her, listening as her footsteps came closer and closer before she was directly in front of me, blocking my view of the ocean.

"What…What are you doing out here!?"

I sighed, lifting my eyes up to meet hers, "I was just enjoying the view."

…It was true. Just looking out into the ocean was making me feel more at peace. Kind of sleepy too, almost felt like curling up in the warm sand and going to bed.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since…um, twelve-ish I think?"

"…Holly," Said Jess very calmly, "That was eight hours ago."

Oh. No wonder I felt a little sleepy. "Really? Only felt like an hour."

It was silent for a minute before Jess sighed and slipped into a sitting position next to me. "So, wanna tell me why you were out here at twelve in the morning?"

"Nightmare," I responded shortly. I didn't really feel like discussing my family's death.

"Ookay." I had a feeling Jess knew what type a nightmare I had, "Fair enough I guess, everyone gets them here." She leaned in closer to me, a twinkle in her eyes, "Want to tell me how you avoided the Harpies?"

I smirked, "Bribed them with some of Conner and Travis's soda and snacks."

Jess gave me an approving nod and smile, "Awesome! I'll have to remember that." She pulled me into a side hug and gave me a noogie, "Hey! Maybe you're a Hermes kid, after all! You sure know how to haggle and sneak around like one!"

I rolled my eyes, pulling out of her grasp, "It's one of the perks of living in Gotham, I guess."

"No way!" Exclaimed Jess, "I know people in Gotham!"

I glanced at her surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, have some cousins who live over there. They keep me posted on all things Batman and such. They're always sending letters over to me, telling me about their week and stuff. They're all sweet like that. Like get this, Last week my cuz, Barbara was-" Jess drabbled on about her cousins while I half listened. My eyes were drooping lower and lower and were just about to close when Jess asked me a question.

"-So what do you think of him?"

"About who?"

"Robin, silly."

I let my eyelids flutter close with a breathless laugh, "Oh, him? He's cool, I guess."

"Yeah, that's what my cousin says. She says he's saved her a couple of times before. My other cousin told me that too."

I snorted, "Well no duh, Batman and Robin save Gotham citizens everyday from evil baddies."

"I know that! I meant, like, he's saved them personally from like a robber or mugger."

"Well, okay then yeah, that makes sense. Since Robin does a lot of that."

"Really? Have you ever been saved by Robin?"

Images of the hero flashed through my mind. "Yes."

She looked a little astonished, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, he saved me once from an oncoming bus a couple months ago. He sort of…stuck around after that."

"No way."

I let my mouth twitch slightly, "Yes way."

She sent me an incredulous look, "You say it like it's no big deal!"

"Well…it's kind of not."

"You're sleep deprived. That's it. Yep. That's why."

"Why, what?" I asked curiously,

"Not making sense! Being saved by a _freaking superhero _is crazy!"

I shrugged, "Well, not to me. I mean they save people everyday. Right?"

Jess gave a frustrated sigh, "That's not the point, I get they save people everyday, but they don't 'stick around' like Robin did for you."

"So?"

She face-palmed, "Whatever. Forget it. How about we just get breakfast and then head back to the cabin, so you can take a nap."

"But what about training?"

"It's perfectly fine," Assured Jess, "I'll just tell the instructors you were feeling under the weather or something. They'll understand."

"Okay." I pushed myself up from the ground and walked towards the pavilion with Jess.

* * *

**RICHARD POV**

I flicked a paperclip to the other side of my room. I stared at where it had landed for a minute before flipping over on my side, pulling the covers over my head fitfully.

I hate it when I'm bedridden.

There is absolutely _nothing _to do. Well, anything that I actually like to do that is. I mean sure my video games will entertain me for an hour or two, but after that? Boredom.

Just absolute-pure-torturous-boredom.

"Ugh," I cried, "I'm so FREAKING bored!"

"Language Master Dick."

I jumped a little at Alfred's, my butler, voice. Alfred was an elderly man who'd been working for the Wayne family for ages. His balding head contained some stark white hair while his brown eyes held wisdom. Alfred had a somewhat skinny stature and always wore a suit that matched his gentleman like personality. But don't let this appearance fool you, Alfred was no old man who couldn't fend for himself, oh no. He was far from that. Alfred had served in the military way back when and knew how to knock someone twice his size unconscious in three seconds flat.

I'm not even kidding.

Al set down a plate of cookies with a glass of milk, "A little treat Master Dick, hopefully it'll help you become less bored."

I grinned as I shoved a cookie into my mouth, "Thanks Al!"

Did I also mention he was an amazing cook? No? Well, he is. I swear, his foods to die for.

"Master Dick, perhaps after you are done you should take a nap."

"Why?" I asked with a full mouth, "I'm not even tired."

"Well, by all means, I feel it is best if you get some proper rest tonight." I pouted, "This is the first time in months that you might be able to get a full night's rest! Besides I'm sure that broken leg of yours will only mend once you've had _proper _rest."

I scowled as I grabbed for another cookie. The only reason I had a broken leg was from when I patrolling out as Robin. Yes, you heard correctly, I'm Robin. You know, Robin the Boy Wonder, partner to Batman the Dark Knight? Yeah, that's me.

Anyways, I was patrolling as Robin and Joker clipped me in the leg with his crowbar while I was in mid-flip. Broke my leg that hit. Hurt like crazy too. But maybe Al's right. Maybe if I rest up it'll heal better.

And the faster I heal, the quicker I can get back at Joker.

"Fine," I huffed to Alfred, "I'll take a nap."

Alfred smiled a smile that instantly made me regret my decision. "Wise choice Master Dick."

Before I could protest, Alfred swept up the plate of cookies and milk. Swiftly he walked to the other side of my room and switched off the lights while looking quite pleased with himself and said, "I knew you'd see it my way." Then shut my door.

I could only gape.

When my senses came fully back I huffed and wrapped myself in a cocoon of blankets. Clutching my stuffed elephant, Titano(Don't laugh at me, it was a gift from my mother as a baby), I shut my eyes.

_I was flipping through the night air in Gotham City, when a loud persistent honking caught my attention. I shot my grapple gun at a near by street lamp and swung myself onto a building that gave me a clear look of the city below me. _

_What I saw made me leap into action._

_Standing in the middle of the street was a girl. I couldn't really make out most of her features except that she had long black hair, which was peppered with snow that was falling. But in all honesty, I wasn't really paying attention to the little girl; I was more focused on the bus speeding at her._

_The man driving the bus honked continuously as if it would magically cause the girl to move. But obviously she wasn't, probably in shock that a__** bus **__was driving straight at her and not slowing down at all. If I could, I'd scream at the man TO USE THE FREAKING BRAKES but of course I was zooming towards the tiny girl. _

_But, as if sensing me, the bus went even faster._

_WHAT THE FUDGE! WHAT IS __**WRONG **__WITH THIS DRIVER!_

_For a split second I almost thought I wouldn't make it. The vehicle was speeding downhill so fast he had to be going at least 90mph, but thankfully I managed to swoop down in time to grab the girl around the waist a millisecond before the bus would've hit us._

_Twisting us up onto a roof, I gently let go of the very, small girl's waist. When I say very small, I mean this girl literally only made it to my chest, which is saying something, considering I'm one of the many vertically challenged (NOT SHORT!) people out there. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked her,_

_The little girl shrugged, finally lifting her head up so I could see her face._

_My heart skipped a beat._

_There, standing in front of me was Holly Grayson, otherwise known as my little sister._

_It was suddenly hard for my to speak, like the Sahara Desert had booked itself in my throat making it dry. Holly's little face peered up at me in wonder, her exquisite sea-green eyes never leaving my mask._

…_If only she knew who I really was. I'm almost certain those wonder filled eyes would be filled with hatred._

"_Robin…?"_

_I snapped out of my daze. "Yes?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You kind of looked like you'd be sick there for a moment." She glanced at me timidly, playing with her hands. Which as I know, was a nervous habit of hers._

_There was silence for a moment, and I took this time to look over her appearance. Holly's hair was still as messy as ever, tangling with other pieces every so often in the breeze. And to say she was underdressed was an understatement. Gotham was in the middle of a snowstorm and the only thing my sister was wearing, was a pair of baggy jeans, a t-shirt, and ratty old sneakers. She was shivering to the bone, rubbing her hands together for friction. From the bruises littering her body, I could also tell the kids at the orphanage never quite left her alone completely. She was much more skinnier than last time too, probably from lack of meals given at the orphanage. _

"_Are you cold?" I asked worriedly,_

"_Are __**you**__ cold?" She shot back,_

_I rolled my eyes beneath the mask, "What's your name?"_

_She seemed surprised by the question, "What?"_

"_What's your name?" I pressed._

_She hesitated, "Holly."_

"_Just 'Holly'?"_

_Holly thought a minute, "Yes."_

_A small part of me kind of died, she didn't finish her name. She was trying to forget who she was…I wasn't an idiot, I could see that much._

"_Well, Holly, can I be honest with you?"_

_She nodded._

"_You're turning blue."_

_Holly flushed making her cheeks look like two icy tomatoes. "Um."_

"_Yeah," I smirked, "I'm pretty sure __**you're **__the cold one here."_

_Without asking, I scooped her up and swung us to the nearest department store. When we reached the clothing place, I took her hand and walked in, buying a blue coat with matching mittens, scarf, and hat. Once we left (and man, did I startle that worker at the checkout line) I pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate Alfred made me and handed it to Holly._

"_Here,"_

"_Oh no, I couldn't-"_

"_Holly," I looked straight into her green eyes, "Take it. It's the least I could do."_

_It really was._

_Reluctantly now, she took it. Gulping it all down in a few chugs. I grabbed her waist again and swung towards the orphanage._

_Big mistake._

"_How do you know I live here?" She asked._

_Uhhh. "Hello! Batman's partner. You know the best detective in the world! It was like, part of my training to know where Gotham citizens live." _

_Holly nodded along like it made sense. Thank God._

_We both went our separate ways after that, but after a couple of days, I realized it was impossible not to see her again. So during almost every patrol, I would sit a building over and just watch. I know, sounds stalker-ish, but come on, I was her big brother and I left her in that horrid orphanage. Not on purpose, of course, but I thought by now she'd been placed in some family. Obviously I thought wrong, but this was much better than getting her mixed up with superhero business._

…_I think._

_Anyways, after a few days of stalking- I mean watching!- I finally got up the courage to actually chat with her._

"_Hey," I said, landing on the open window ledge, "What's up?"_

_To my surprise, Holly just turned and smirked at me. There was no startled scream or shouting like a normal person would have done. _

"_What? Finally ready to confess you were stalking me?"_

_I pondered for a minute on where she learned the term 'stalking' but came to the conclusion she most likely learned it here. "I wasn't stalking."_

"_Oh yes, you were."_

"_Totally was not!"_

"_I could see you in that costume of yours! Excuse your way out of that!"_

"_I will!"_

_My sister laughed, "You're too much Robin."_

_I smirked, "Trust me, I know."_

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Wha-?" I began to ask blearily, only to be cut off by the Dark Knight himself.

"Shhh." Said Bruce softly, pushing back a few stray hairs from my head, "You've got to be quiet, otherwise Alfred will have my head for waking you up."

For a moment I kind of wanted Alfred to find out. I was tired and I wanted to go back to that dream.

"But I felt it was important to tell you this now and not later."

Oh shoot, this can't be good. I searched Bruce's eyes as if I could spot a few pieces of the information he wanted to tell me and read them. But no such luck. Bruce took a deep breath.

"Holly wasn't at the orphanage like you said."

"What!?" I yelped, then immediately covered my mouth.

"She wasn-"

"I heard that!" I whispered hysterically to the billionaire, "Where is she!?"

He licked his lips, "New York."

"_New York?"_

"Yes."

"What is she doing in New York?"

"I dug around some files in the orphanage and it says she was transferred."

"To a family?" A small giddy piece of hope filled me up.

"No. To another orphanage."

Well, there goes my hope. Out like a flame.

"…That's still good right?"

Bruce looked as if he swallowed something sour. "That's the thing Dick, I've been up all night, searching through every article I could find on your sister, and they're all saying the same thing."

"What?"

"That Holly Grayson is dead."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUHHHHHHHHH! :0**

…**Ahhhh, I can see why Rick Riordan loves cliff hangers (though he seems to take that phrase a little to literally) they are awesome ways to keep people at the edge of their seats.**

**Anyways yeah, REVIEW! PLZ.**

**I'll try to write tomorrow, but I've got babysitting most the day, but I'll try! Check my other stories soon too, they'll be coming up some time soon too! **

**SO YEAH. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...so yeah. You'll all probably hate me, but don't be expecting any chapters from my stories for another 10 days. I'm going on vacation out to Yellowstone and I'm leaving today. I was going to have you wait a little longer and write Holly being claimed...but I'll leave that to the next chapter. :)**

**AND THEN WE CAN TIME SKIP TO THE PRESENT TIME! YEAHHHHHH!**

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm missing writing about Nico and Holly.**

**Like ****a lot.**

**BTW I'm not sure whether or not Nico will be the same as in the last story. I mean, that was my biggest complaint. _Nico's so OOC. Nico is too happy. Wahhhh! Why is Nico so weird!_**

**_..._Okay maybe that last one wasn't true, BUT COME ON. I _know _that's what you guy's were thinking. And I was like, "Fudge my cakes." because I couldn't really make Nico's personality take 360 degree turn in the middle of the story, *shrugs*, I guess we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or _Teen Titans._**

* * *

"Is this some type of joke?" I demanded to Chiron.

The old centaur shook his head, "Afraid not Holly, this is what Rosa found today. She says its everywhere. International news."

I could only stare at the newspaper in front of me as his words sank in.

Mr. D, as he was told to by Chiron, conjured up five different big time newspapers, their headlines all printing the same thing.

'**HOLLY GRAYSON, DEAD!?'**

Beneath the heading their was a brief summary on what supposedly 'killed' me. Since I couldn't read it, I had Chiron do it for me.

What the article basically said was that on my way to a new orphanage in New York City, the van I was riding in crashed, flipped over, and toppled into a lake. Police say the only remains they could find of me was my backpack, which later was given to my tearful brother Richard for safe keeping.

"How do they know I'm not missing?" I asked Chiron when he finished.

"The investigators are saying that the force of the vehicle hitting the water would've instantly killed you, so no search is being required." He responded calmly.

I pondered over this. A small part of me felt a little put out that they would just give up finding me like that, because come on, haven't people learned their lesson on not looking for someone, _thoroughly _while lost? Look at Bruce Wayne, gone for seven years and proclaimed dead, yet he came back. There's even that other millionaire, Oliver Queen, who was stranded on an island for five years and was claimed to have died because his yacht was destroyed. But what happen five years after that crash? He came back.

So why would the police just give up on finding me?

"Because of the Mist."

"Excuse me?" I asked Mr. D,

"You were thinking about why the police would just give up on finding you. It's because of the Mist."

"Yes," Piped in Chiron, "Mr. D is correct. My guess is that a god or goddess is manipulating the Mist to mess with your life."

"But why?" I questioned, "I haven't even known about the gods' existence for even a day yet! What could I have possibly done to them?"

"Maybe you didn't do anything at all. The Greek Gods are known to mess with a mortal's life just for entertainment. Take Aphrodite for instance, she does it on a regular basis, causing mortals to fall in love with each other."

"So, what you're telling is that one of the gods took my backpack and a van. Manipulated the mist enough so that it looked like I was _inside _the van. Drove said van off a bridge, flipped it into a lake, and then had the police find my bag, then played with the mist again so that the FBI, police, or whoever it was, not look for me?"

"Indeed."

I groaned, "What type of sick messed up person would do that?"

"An immortal one." Responded Mr. D, dully flipping through his wine magazine.

My forehead hit the table, "This is unbelievable."

**RICHARD POV**

'_Thanks John, this is Kat Grant speaking here at Gotham Orphanage for the Unfortunate, the last place Holly Grayson was scene yesterday in the early morning. Just hours before the van she was riding in flipped over off a bridge and into a lake, killing her instantly-'_

I watched as Bruce walked over and shut off my TV, "Stop watching this crap, Dick. It's only going to make you feel worse."

Ignoring him, I focused my gaze onto the blue backpack I was holding possessively. Noticing my stare, Bruce glanced at the bag before walking closer. Instinctively, I clutched the backpack closer to my chest.

"I'm not going to take it."

Unconvinced, I scooted a bit, away from where he sat on my bed. It was silent for a moment in the room before Bruce began talking again.

"You know, you're going to have to talk to Alfred and I sooner or later."

_I know, _I thought, but didn't say. Couldn't he see I just wanted to be left alone?

"I know Holly's death is a huge shock to you-"

I winced.

"-But please, just say something 're not the only one struggling. From what I could tell from my brief encounters with Holly, she was brave and a sweet girl. I need to talk to someone too. _Please."_

I ducked my head so I couldn't see his sad and desperate expression.

He sighed getting off my bed, "Okay, I'll leave you alone for now. But I'll be back when it's dinner time."

The door shut gently behind him. Tears traced silently down my cheek at his departure.

I missed her.

…Like a lot.

Sniffling, I gazed at the bag in my hands sadly. I couldn't believe this was the only thing they could find of her. We couldn't even have a proper burial for her, since her body was somewhere at the bottom of a lake, rotting away…

_Shut it, Grayson, _I thought.

The only thing that'd I'd have to remember her by was this bag, and a gravestone.

Unconsciously, I touched the golden Flying Grayson pendant necklace I was wearing. Sometimes, I liked to think the necklace made me feel closer to Holly, even if she was miles away.

_Or at the bottom of a lake._

I closed my eyes. My tears had stopped, leaving wet trails down my cheeks.

God, what did I do to deserve this?

My only last living relative…killed.

What did I do?

I looked at the bag again, a strong urge to open it. I really didn't feel like prying through it though, it felt just as wrong as if I were snooping through it while she was alive. This was Holly's stuff; I couldn't just _dig _inside it.

…Right?

_Why not? _ Whispered my (evil) self-conscious, _What's the worst that could happen? __**She's dead.**_

I bit my lip, could I really…?

_Yes._

Squeezing my eyes closed, I took the zipper between my fingers and slowly slid it back until the bag was fully open. I don't know what I was expecting. An explosion? Holly's ghost? I really don't know. But all there was nothing. No explosion, no ghost. Nothing. Just a bag filled to the brim.

And before I could talk myself out of it, I split the contents onto my bed.

**Holly's POV**

After my talk with Chiron and somewhat Mr. D, I met up with Jess on the way to dinner.

"What did Chiron want with you?" She asked right away.

I smirked at the brunette, "Confidential stuff, can't tell ya."

Jess pouted, "That's so unfair."

I shrugged, "Life's unfair."

"You suck."

"Thank you."

Under her breath Jess mumbled, "What an infuriating seven year old..."

"What an infuriating twelve year old." I muttered back smiling,

"You are something else Holly."

Jess scooped me up in her arms as I yelled in protest. Some campers near us smirked at our antics. After a little while and a lot of complaining, Jess managed to get me on her shoulders.

"You are so tiny." She mused.

I yanked a lock of her hair. "Shush."

When we arrived at our table, Jess set me down. Only to be picked up by the Stolls and thrown on top of both their shoulders, each holding an ankle to keep me stable.

"Really!" I whined,

Travis shrugged, causing me to go lopsided for a moment. "Blame our sister, she said you were tiny, so we decided to test that theory ourselves."

"And you kind of are," Finished Connor.

I grumbled under my breath.

Chiron came in a few seconds later, a group of girls dressed in silver in tow. Everyone in the room drew in a breath and began whispering. I grasped both the Stolls curly heads shaking them, "Are those the Hunters?"

"OW!" Exclaimed both the brothers loudly.

Chiron swished around to look at us, seeing me pulling the guy's hair while sitting on their shoulders caused him to scowl, "Off." He demanded.

"Hey!" I protested, "I told them to let me off!"

"No you didn't,"

"Yes! I did! You know that's what I meant when I said 'Really!'"

"We-"

"Stolls', Ms. Mendez, please."

Scowling I got off the two idiots, but not before thwacking them both upside the head.

Sighing, Chiron turned to talked to the Hunters. A girl with a silver like crown stepped up to the front. She seemed to be the leader.

"Same table as always Zoë."

She nodded, "Of course," Straitening her back Zoë addressed her Hunters, "After me!"

They strutted across the room, glaring at any boy who dared looked them in the eyes.

Chiron sighed, he raised a hand and stomped his hoofs. "EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

People paused in the midst of gawking to look at the centaur.

He cleared his throat, "Due to the Hunters short stay, Capture the Flag has been moved to today!"

Cheers went up around the room.

"…But," Campers groaned, "Dinner will have to be cut short."

Complaints rose up around the room. "Come on!" Shouted Connor.

Chiron waved his hand in a motion that meant for us to zip it. We did. "Unless you want to play Capture the Flag, you abide to these rules." Mumbles of 'Fine…' were heard and he smiled. "Good."

After I sacrificed my food I sat back down and ate my steak and Haley's Famous brew of hot cocoa. I'm sure the food was delicious but do to the tight schedule I really didn't get to savor the taste.

It was when we were walking to the Camp's team location did I note something. I tugged on Jess's arm, "I don't know how to fight."

"So?"

"How am going to play!?"

She made a '_puh-lease!_' face, "Holly, you see those girls over there?" I looked to where she was pointing to a group of Aphrodite girls putting on war make-up using lipstick and eyeliner.

"Yeah."

"This is the only Capture the Flag game they ever participate in. Those girls, and swear on my heart, seriously have know clue how to fight either. Well…except with their make-up, they do know how to play dirty with their make-up." Jess shuddered, and then sent a small smile at my panicky face, "Holly. You'll be fine. I promise."

I glanced at her hopefully, "Really?"

"Really."

Nervous excitement began to build up inside me. "You promise."

"I promise."

We continued our journey to the meet. When everyone from each cabin arrived, our captains enforced a plan.

Since I didn't know how to play this game in the first place, I just tuned out their chatter. It was like trying to comprehend Spanish. When you've never even learned it.

"-okay, Holly?"

"What?" I asked confused.

The cabin leader (Andrea, I think) frowned impatiently. "Holly were you even listening?"

"Of course!"

"What did I just say?"

"…"

Andrea sighed, "Holly, I said you're on guard duty."

I wrinkled my nose, "What's that?"

While she face-palmed, Jess informed me, "You basically guard our flag along with a few other campers." She frowned, "Holly…you're armor's on backwards."

I flushed, "Oops."

Jess rearranged my gear before asking, "Do you have a weapon?"

"Yeah, it's right…here." I gasped as my hand met no cold hilt of Tony Zucco's knife, "Where is it!?"

"Where is what?"

"My knife!" I frantically searched my waistband and pockets, "It's gone!"

"Oh, that's it? That's okay, we'll just get a new-"

"No!" I yelled, "You don't get it! That knife…" _It was special._

Jess knelt down to my eye level, "Holly, calm down. Where did you have it last?"

My eyes widened as it hit me like a ton of boulders. "…My backpack."

**RICHARD POV**

I picked through Holly's things, feeling quite uncomfortable. Do you know how weird it is to go through you're dead sister's things? It's very, very, very weird.

I peeled back a shirt to reveal a Batman keychain beneath it. I smirked as I plucked it from my covers. I wonder how she got this…

I shook my head. It doesn't matter now.

Much of the stuff in her bag was clothes and bars of chocolate. I smirked at that fact. Holly was always a chocoholic. It was practically the only thing she ate.

I picked up a bar of chocolate. _I hope you don't mind this Holls, _I mentally said as I unwrapped the bar and ate it. I sifted through some more of her belongings when I found something that made me choke on bits of chocolate.

There, sitting on top a pair of socks was Tony Zucco's knife.

The chocolate bar slipped through my hands. I lunged for the knife as if it'd disappear.

"Oh my god…" I whispered cradling the weapon. "Holly, how did you get this?"

I thought back to a year and a half ago. Remembering that fight where Holly was nearly killed by Zucco's blades. When I first met Batman. Where Holly slipped a knife in the waistband of her pajama pants….

I AM AN IDIOT.

How could I have not noticed! That's why she'd check between her mattresses at the orphanage to make sure no one found the dagger. OH MY-

"Dick? Are you still up there? Alfred and I brought dinner."

_Crap, _I thought shoving Holly's things into the blue backpack. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap._

The doorknob turned, "Dick?"

I cursed, mentally mind you, and took the only thing left in hand. Of course, it was the knife. Why? Just…why?

The door creaked open a crack, "Hello? Dick?

Thinking quickly, I shoved the knife behind my pillow. Sweat dampened my forehead and I pulled my duvet over my head and pretended to sleep.

"Di-? Oh." Bruce chuckled, "Alfred he's asleep."

Al tutted, "Let me see." Silence. I struggled to keep my breathing deep and even. "Hmm, yes it appears so."

I sigh of relief escaped me. I froze. _Craaaaaaaaaaaappppppp._

Fortunately, Bruce saved me. "He's dreaming."

I could practically _hear _Alfred frowning, "He's awake."

"He is _dreaming._"

"Master Wayne he is _awake._"

"No, he is not. Now come on Alfred, before he wakes up. He's had a rough day. Dick needs all the rest he can get." Insisted Bruce while closing the door. Muffled behind the wood of the door I could still hear Alfred complaining loudly, "Master Wayne, he is awake!"

When I was sure they were too far away to hear (Don't underestimate Bruce. He trained himself to have the ears of a bat.) I breathed out a long sigh. I took the knife hidden oh-so-sneakily(sarcasm) beneath my pillow and zipped it inside the backpack.

I yawned. Maybe Bruce is right. I need sleep. Crawling (well, not really. More like scooting with my broken leg) beneath the covers, I grabbed for the bag again, squeezing it to my chest.

I envisioned how everything used to be. With _mami, tati,_ Holly,Aunt Karla, Uncle Rick, and John. When we all would squash together in a tiny trailer and just talk. Back when things were easier. Better.

I squeezed the bag and closed my eyes.

_Sweet dreams…_

**HOLLY POV**

My heart flip-flopped as the horn for signaling the start of Capture the Flag blew. Us campers had decided that our flag should be located in the middle of a pine tree. It was visible like the rules stated, but would be hard to reach. We hoped.

There were two other campers who were on guard duty with me. Each of us stood in a separate point around the tree in a triangular shape.

The only problem?

My teammates hated each other.

I can't really remember _what _started their argument. But all I know is that they're about ready to rip each other's throats out and give away our hiding spot.

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"JERK!"

"FREAK!"

"IDIOT!"

"PANSY PANTS!"

"SUNNY MCSLUTTY!"

"WITCH!"

"DI-"

"Okay!" I spun around interrupting the two, "Would you both calm down? If you keep it up the Hunters will take less than five minutes to find us!"

It got quiet and the two shared one last final glare before resuming their spots. I sighed, "Thanks. My names Holly by the way."

"Troy."

"Taylor."

Silence.

"Soooo,"

"Yep."

"Yea."

"Why can't any of you guys beat the Hunters?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"You new?" Asked Taylor. I nodded. "Well, we lose most of the time because the Hunters don't always like to play fair."

"It also doesn't help that they're immortal and have fought in _freaking wars _before." Grunted Troy.

I frowned, "That's bad for us, isn't it?"

"You bet."

"Uh huh."

For some reason, them agreeing on something made me smile, "You know, I think this is the first time since I met you guys that you both actually agreed on something."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Shuddup Sunny!"

"You first PP!"

"Argh! You are IMPOSSIBLE."

"You mean _incredible_!"

"No, I mean _impossible_! Along with, _annoying, arrogant, stupid, inconceivable,-"_

"Yeah!? Well you're, _boring, strict, uptight, no-fun,-"_

I face palmed. Way to go Grayson. Look what you did.

While Troy and Taylor screamed obscenities at each other, I scanned the Forest around me. Pine trees as tall as skyscrapers were littered everywhere along with younger looking ones. I could hear water flowing somewhere in the background of the two's screaming and the random explosions somewhere far off.

It was almost peaceful…except for the fact that I might sometime in the near possible future go deaf because of these two idiots.

"SHUT. UP." I barked,

The two were now coming up with some very creative swears to define each other. I must've learned about ten different ways to say the F-word in multiple languages.

"YOU GUYS SHUTTUP!"

"-YOU'RE JUST A MOTHER-"

I threw a pinecone at Taylor. For a girl, she sure knew how to swear like a sailor. Her head whipped around to look at me so fast, I thought she'd get whiplash.

"What!?" She demanded annoyed.

I huffed and stomped my foot, "You both are acting like a bunch of seven year olds."

"And?"

"_I'm supposed to be the seven year old here."_

Taylor glared for a moment, fisting her hands. Clenching her jaw she averted her eyes and said, "You're right. We should be acting more our age."

"Hah! Pansy Pants just got told off by a-"

I whipped the rock I was holding at Troy's head. "I was talking to you too."

We all fell into a hate filled silence after that. Most of the tension was from the other two. You could literally feel their anger sliding off each other in giant heat waves.

After about ten minutes of standing. I started shifting from foot to foot. Where were the Hunters?

As if reading my mind, someone burst through the trees and ran at us. I tensed and got into what I considered a defensive position, but was probably not. I heard Troy nocking his arrow to his bow, when the person began waving their hands above their head like a mad man.

"WAIT!" They screamed. I frowned because the voice sounded male, not female. "I'M ON YOUR SIDE! DON'T SHOOT!"

Troy lowered his bow, confusion evidently printed across his face. The boy who was screaming before ran up to us and kneeled over panting. Only to be slammed to the ground by one of Taylor's knives she threw, pinning him to the ground.

We all gave her the look.

"What?" She asked innocently playing with another one of her knives. "You can't ever be too careful."

Troy muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "…crazy plant fiend," as he helped the other guy up.

The boy was nothing impressive. He was shaking while sweating and seriously looked sick. His skin had been tinged a greenish color.

"Ben?" Asked Troy worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Ben's eyes skittered around like a cornered rat's, "The camp!" He panted, "The camp's on fire!"

Lovely.

* * *

**I know, another cliffy. Come and kill me.**

**By the way, review! I love it every single time I see the mail thingie on my Ipod and its either a Favorite, Follow, or Review! So do all! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is anyone else ticked at PJO:2 Movie? I am. I can't look at it without pulling my hair in agony. **

**I just wish they'd do a remake AND GET THINGS RIGHT.**

***Huffs* Anyways! Look it! I UPDATED! AAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**...Sorry, I've been writing this for like three days and I'm just super happy it's done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TT.**

* * *

I stared blankly at Ben.

"…What?"

"The camps on fire!" He panted.

My head spun. First I find out I'm dead (apparently) and now the camps on fire. This is too much for one seven year old to process in one day! Heck, it's too much for anyone to process! Especially when I was told this place was like the safest of safest!

"You're kidding," Deadpanned Taylor looking absolutely unconvinced, "the camp on fire is about as likely as Zeus congratulating a demigod. Which may I remind you is never."

I nodded in agreement with her conclusion.

Troy hesitated.

Taylor smacked him, "Right?"

Troy looked helplessly at her before jogging past the trees back to camp.

"Troy!" Screamed Taylor, "What are you doing!"

He paused for a second, "He's not lying." And then he was gone.

I stared up at Taylor, who looked generally scared with brown hair in disarray. "What?" I asked her.

Green grass eyes flicked to me, "Troy is a son of Apollo. One of his gifts is knowing if someone's lying to him. And if Ben's not lying…"

We looked at the desperate boy.

It didn't take us long to figure out which plan of action to take next. So with Ben in the lead, we raced to camp.

When we finally made it back, my jaw dropped.

The camp…was a mess to say the least.

The only time I'd ever seen a fire was when the clowns at the circus were messing around and accidently caught their tent on fire. Mr. Haly had to call in the Fire Department to put out the flames. That, compared to, this, looked almost babyish.

Five cabins were currently burning (Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, and Aphrodite) with flames reaching up and above their roofs. Campers were running around with pails, hoses, squirt guns, and even some spray bottles someone had desperately salvaged from a cabin because they were half melted. But of course, nothing was really doing the job. Every time a person put out a part of the flames on one of the cabins, sparks would reignite from the spot before launching another volley of fire. It almost looked like…

"Magic." Spat Taylor as if it were the curse word. "Those flames are magical! They've been tampered with! How are we suppose to stop them if they just keep coming back?"

Ben shrugged hopelessly as giant smoke clouds plumed from the air, "We've tried to contact the gods for help but they are being abnormally quiet. And before you ask, Mr. D was summoned earlier tonight to partake in some council meeting going on. Some of the Athena kids over there are trying to come up with ideas right now, trying to think of anything that will help."

"And the Hunters?"

Ben glanced at me, his expression hard. "Gone."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at nothing, her grip tightening around her knives, "So it was them. Wasn't it?"

"We don't know. But they left the moment someone screamed fire. It seems pretty fishy to us."

A feeling of hate riled up inside me. No wonder these people resented the Hunters so much.

"Come on," Seethed Taylor, "Let's just go help."

We parted ways, running to our separate groups to help.

**OOOO**

I panted as I ran down to the Lake once again to fill up my pail.

"Excuse me!" I shouted trying to squeeze in through the masses of crowding bodies with no avail, "Excuse- _oof!_"

"Watch it kid!" A tall boy, gruffly shoved me back, his elbow catching my nose. I groaned sprawling on sand below me.

That definitely was an Ares kid.

I pulled myself back up and grabbed my pail. I tried to get through the clump of campers again to only get the same response.

I hissed in pain clutching my now bleeding nose. "Whatever," I muttered and began trudging my way through the sand to the opposite side of the lake. The ONLY spot where no one was at.

Of course.

After fifteen minutes, I finally made it to the other side. I scowled, I had blood and sweat all dribbling down my face and it just made me feel gross. I must've looked like I got into a fist-fight, not an elbow-fight. HA!

…Yeah. That was a lame attempt to lighten the mood…

Anyways! I splashed into the lake, watching as ripples flew across its surface. I could see the smoke from the cabins still. It's been an hour since Troy, Taylor and I got back. The flames were still burning. I haven't run into anyone I know yet.

I'm trying not to assume the worst.

Something cool grabbed my ankle and I shrieked. The yellow pail I had been holding went flying in the air as the _thing _dragged me on my bum.

"Oh my gods!" I screamed freaking out, splashing water all over the place like a madwoman, "Someone help me! HELP!" I doubted my cries would make it all the way across the water but I could try.

"Shh!" Hushed a woman as she popped out from the water. Upon seeing her features I screamed more, to which she plopped a greenish tinted hand over my mouth. "Hush! This is my first time doing this kid! You have _no idea _how hard it is to travel by evaporation. Especially when you're going from an ocean to a lake! Hard."

I stared at her wide eyed and gently pried her fingers from my lips, "Who are you?" I whispered.

She glanced around, her gills feathered out. "Not important. Right now I need to get you out of here."

"What? If you haven't noticed the camp is on _fire_."

"Doesn't matter! It'll be dealt with later! Right now Lord Poseidon is requesting your appearance-"

"Did you just say…?"

"-Poseidon? Yes. Now come on girl. You are keeping our majesty awaiting!"

"You mean your majesty."

Her turquoise eyes glittered mischievously, "No, I mean _ours._"

I watched as she slipped underwater not even causing a ripple. I chewed my lip and glanced towards camp one last time, made a face, then sank beneath the waves.

"Open your eyes," A melodic voice commanded softly.

I shook my head.

I heard her sigh, "You'll be fine."

Carefully, I opened my eyes; surprised slightly that everything seemed clearer and sharper than it has ever been for me. "Woah…" I breathed watching as fish swam in front of me with ease.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I turned my head to see the same lady as before floating next to me. There was something about her underwater that made her seem much more regal and beautiful looking than when she was above land. Her greenish skin looked glow-y almost and her turquoise eyes shined. Her blue hair billowed around her face. She wore a silky white Greek inspired outfit. Her top ended just below her ribs and had braided straps with golden drachmas at the end of them. She wore a long white skirt too that floated around.

I whipped my gaze away from her, wondering if I looked anything like that. Then dismissed idea remembering I had a broken nose. "Yeah, it is beautiful."

She grinned at me and I gasped. Then clutched my throat.

Oh. My. Gods.

I am _talking underwater._

Hades, I'M _BREATHING UNDERWATER!_

"Oh my gods!" I yelped, "I can talk!"

The woman smiled, "Indeed."

"Oh my gods! I'm a mermaid aren't I!? Oh my gods! Do I have _gills_?"

She laughed. She actually laughed straight in my face while I was having a panic attack. "No darling. You are not a mermaid. No tail see?" She pointed to my legs as if reminding me of how short they were, "And no slits on your neck either. Can't you feel?"

She grasped my hand, and yet I again I marveled how cool it was compared to mine. My fingertips brushed my neck and it was as smooth as ever.

"Oh." Then I frowned, "My voice. It sounds weird."

This time fish woman smiled proudly, "It's suppose to sound like that. Like a melody. As if you are trying to lure someone to you."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm, it's what the woman of the sea are suppose to sound like. Especially people like you."

I ignored the last comment and made a series of different noises, even weird ones like a cat dying. They all sounded like beautiful music.

It was creepy.

But cool.

"Are you done yet?" Asked the woman, "Remember how I said I was on a tight schedule?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "Hold on. This is going to feel weird the first time. Trust me."

I grasped her hand.  
"On the count of three." I nodded.

She reached and put a hand over the base of her throat were a charm necklace sat.

"One."

I squinted at the charm; it was a starfish, "Two."

Her hand squeezed the charm.

"Three."

OOOOOOO

Traveling by evaporation is not pleasant.

At all.

I can't even tell you how horrible it is. First you dissolve, then you become these little droplets that speed at the speed of light while tossing and turning from the breeze, and then free fall back to you designation.

I swear to you, my stomach has been destroyed.

"Oh, the fish won't like that..." Muttered the woman as the last of my dinner floated away.

I queasily glared at her hugging my stomach.

"Don't give me that look!" She chided, "Come on! We're as late as it is!"

I whined as she grabbed my arm and dragged me while swimming.

We passed a school of fish, whales, manatees, and even sharks. And every single time we passed them, I could catch snippets of their conversation.

_Is that...?_

_No way._

_The Princess!_

WHAT!?

I looked in awe at the young woman in front of me.

She was a princess!

Suddenly I felt embarrassed as I remembered what I had just done.

I PUKED in front of a PRINCESS. My face burned red. She probably thought I was gross.

"Were here!" Cried the princess, smiling.

"Oh…wow." I tried to avoid eye contact with her.

It was spectacular. The palace I mean. Tall, and bright, painted a light crystal blue color. The woman swam towards it, "Come on!"

She gripped my hand and I wondered if you were really suppose to actually touch a princess. I watched a group of mermen swim by.

…And nearly peed myself.

They didn't look anything like the mermaids in the Little Mermaid. They carried tridents and had glittering sharp teeth like sharks. On of them smiled at me (I hope...) and I shrank away.

Finally we came up to a throne room, after swimming through countless halls. Inside sat a man on a giant throne composed of seashells and other sea life things. He wore a blue Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and sandals. He had black hair and green eyes.

He smiled warmly at seeing us.

"Ahh, Astra! You are back!"

"Yes, my lord." Astra, (or should I say Princess Astra?), praised bowing to who I assume was Poseidon.

Clumsily, I followed her lead.

He laughed and I blushed, "Astra, you are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." She repeated again. Astra placed a hand over her star charm and squeezed.

She dissolved again, traveling by evaporation.

I looked at Poseidon, "Um, hi?"

Poseidon chuckled, "Hello. There's a lot I have to discuss with you, Holly."

"Um…"

He laughed again and held out his hand. I nimbly took it and let him drag me up. "I presume Astra was the one who took you here?"

"Yeah. The princess."

Poseidon looked at me funny, "Princess? Astra's not a princess, she's one of my royal servants."

"Aha…what? But the fish called her a princess…"

He was looking at me expectantly as if he was trying to hint at something, "What?"

He sighed, "Holly, did you ever wonder for a second that the fish was talking about you?"

I laughed, "ME? That's insane, I'd have to be the daughter of some fish god then…" He gave me that same look like before and my eyes widened, "No way."

"Yes way."

"But…how…I?" I gave the man a confused look.

Poseidon placed both hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Holly Grayson. You are my daughter."

**OOOO**

After about twenty minutes of explaining. Things started to make sense in my brain. Being a daughter of Poseidon explained a lot of things, like how I had green eyes like Poseidon instead of blue ones like my step-father. Or how I could breathe underwater and talk to fish.

And apparently that wasn't the only things I could do either. According to my father, I could talk to horses and manipulate water.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "I can control water!?"

He smiled, "Yes. Holly you are much, much, much more powerful than an average demigod child of mine since you are my first daughter ever. You are the first of your kind gender wise. You'll have more power than usual and as years go by, it'll start to show more and more as you age with practice."

"So…I have superpowers!?"

My father chuckled, "Basically."

"Awesome!"

"Yes, yes, now I believe your camp needs help still."

I gasped, "I almost forgot."

"I know."

"But…how am I suppose to help?"

"With this," He pulled a glittering blue bag from his pocket and placed it in my hands, "It contains a magical based water and should wash away your flames."

"…How do I, like...work it?"

Poseidon made me turn around so he could tie the leather necklace holding the bag around my neck. "Throw it in the air. I think you'll know what to do next."

"Wait what?"

"Goodbye Holly. Make me proud."

"…Dad?"

He smiled and then whisked his hand sideways. Suddenly the same bubbly sickening feeling from before returned. I only had about a second to gasp before I evaporated.

**OOOO**

I guess traveling by godly evaporation is different than by using a magical charm. Because instead of landing in the Lake. I materialized right into the middle of chaos itself.

The center of the cabins area.

People were screaming and running around water sloshing in and out of their pails as they desperately tried to put out the fire.

Again, nothing was helping.

By now the fire had spread to other surrounding cabins so it looked like everyone one was surrounded in a U-shaped flaming course or something. Someone ran into me, and low and behold, their elbow slapped into my nose. Again.

"Man!" I cried clutching my now bleeding nose, "It just healed!"

I was frustrated.

Fussing with the necklace, I finally got the knot undone.

I threw it as far as I could upwards to the sky.

At first, nothing happened, then an eruption of water exploded from the tiny bag. It gushed and gushed, kind of like my nose, but it had no sense of direction and was completely missing the cabins.

Everyone by now was looking at the sky while I tried to figure out what to do.

Hmmm. Maybe I could…

Light bulb.

Thrusting out my hands in front of me before sweeping them in a circle, I imagined the water following my movements. At first, nothing happened, so I concentrated even harder and did the movements again.

This time something happened, there was a tug in the pit of my stomach and the water moved. It followed my moves!

A bubble of laughter burst through my lips as I twisted and turned the water at my will, drenching the cabins as I did so. I watched it wash away the flames, just as Poseidon said.

When all the fire was put out, I thrust my hands downward to let the water crash back down to earth. I toke a deep breath and released my power on the liquid.

I grinned.

"…Holly?"

I turned to see Jess drenched with soot and water, staring timidly at me along with all the other campers.

"How did you…?"

I was feeling like being a little dramatic so I said, "I know who my father is."

A giant burst of green light flooded the area. Everyone stared at my head and I looked up and smiled.

Floating right above my messy hair was a green swirling trident.

Chiron burst through the crowd, upon seeing me his eyes widened and then he looked serious going on his knees to a bow. Slowly awestruck campers followed his demonstration.

"All Hail Holly Mendez, Daughter of Poseidon, the Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Sea God, and Father of Horses."

**OOOO**

I jumped onto Travis's back, hanging by his shoulders. "Hey!"

"Holly!" He greeted happily, I laughed.

"How's construction going?" I asked him.

Unfortunately, after the fire, most of the cabins were too damage beyond repair. So we all had to knock them down and build new ones. Which we're doing now.

I heard him groan, "Horrible. Absolutely horrible. I think I've stabbed myself with nails at least twenty times now."

I gazed at Travis's brother a few feet away chatting up some Aphrodite girls who all giggled, "Conner doesn't seem to mind."

"That's because he doesn't." Seethed Travis.

I poked him.

"Calm down."

A familiar brunette bounded up to us, "Hey guys!" Jess waved carrying a supply of tools.

"Hi!" I shouted jumping right in front of her face. She sent me a smile, "How's it going Squirt?"

I scowled.

When I was claimed, Jess somehow thought my new nickname should be Squirt. Since I'm short and can control water and squirt it.

Of course, everyone found this hilarious and it became my new name over night. I guess it helped some people forget I was that ultra powerful seven-year-old girl who saved camp and could probably whip your butt. And that was fine by me. I didn't need that attention.

Even if it was awesome feeling recognized…

….

…It's going to take a while before I can completely let go of the limelight, I think.

"Fine," I replied to Jess through gritted teeth as her and Travis laughed. I shook my head.

My friends are idiots.

"Hey," I started, "How do you think camp is going to look after all of this?"

We all stared at our construction group.

Aphrodite kids were looking through designer magazines, mortal and godly ones alike, and were picking what they thought look perfect. An assortment of kids were helping build the 'skeleton' of one cabin while a bunch were by the Athenians making rough draft sketches for the other cabins. And of course, everyone else was messing around just having a good time.

I knew Jess and Travis's answer before they even said it.

"Awesome."

* * *

**Review!**

**Cant wait till I start typing the next chappie! :T**

**Oh! and thanx to all you guys who replied last time! I love ya!**


End file.
